


Never Stop Being Protective

by marvelwlw



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Jane start a family together and Jane is super overprotective when it comes to you.





	Never Stop Being Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Rizzoli & Isles.

You and Jane were going to Maura’s for dinner, Maura had invited you and Jane and the others over for dinner after you revealed that you were pregnant. When you and Jane told everyone they were so happy. Angela had pulled you into a tight hug as did Frankie and Tommy.

After being married for two years you and Jane had talked about starting a family together, you knew you wanted a family with her but you two hadn’t really talked about it at the time. You smiled at the memory. 

You had gotten Jane’s favorite meal and her favorite beer and got dinner ready for when she had gotten home from work. That day Jane and the others had just finished a case and you wanted her to relax as soon as she stepped foot into the apartment.

When Jane walked through the door and saw the food and beer she smiled, she walked over to you and kissed you and you happily kissed her back. You were going to bring up starting a family while you two were eating but you got nervous and decided to wait until later that night.

You finally asked her while you two were in bed cuddling, you turned around in Jane’s arms and asked her. At first Jane was so shocked that she didn’t say anything at first. But then she had a huge smile on her face before she pulled you into a passionate kiss.

Jane glanced over at you, she smiled when she saw the smile on your face. “What are you thinking about babe?” 

You blinked a few times before looking over at her, the smile never leaving your face. “I was thinking about the day I asked you if you wanted to start a family.” You reached over and took one of Jane’s hands in yours while her other hand was still on the steering wheel as she drives the two of you to Maura’s. 

**xxxxx**

As the months went by and you started to show Jane had gotten super overprotective over you. Jane was always protective over you but you had noticed when you told her you were pregnant that she slowly got more protective over you. You don’t really mind, you knew she wanted to keep you and the baby safe. 

You had gone to the BPD to visit Jane. But when you got there she was busy working on a case but you saw Frankie and he brought you up so you could wait for Jane by her desk.

You sat down in Jane’s chair and looked at her desk. You saw the wedding photo that was on her desk and smiled, you couldn’t wait until the baby came into the world and you and Jane could start a family.

While you were lost in your thoughts you heard Jane and Vince walk in, you looked up and saw they were walking someone to the interrogation room. You stood up and the suspect looked over at you, they had this smirk that sent chills through you. 

Jane had noticed this as well, her grip on them tightened. “Don’t you dare look at her.” She growled. 

“What’s the big deal detective? Why can’t I look at a beautiful woman?” They looked back at you, smirk still on their face.

“That beautiful woman is my wife.” Jane glared and gave the suspect a little shove to get them walking again.

**xxxxx**

When Jane came out of the interrogation room she walked right over to you, she took your hand and took you somewhere where you didn’t have anyone around.

As soon as you two were alone she wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. You wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled your face into her neck.

“It’s okay Jane, I’m okay.” You said into her neck. 

While Jane was holding you she placed a hand on your stomach, she ran her thumb over it. When it came to you and the baby she would do anything to keep you safe. 

“I know, it’s just when stuff like that happens I can only see red.” Jane kissed the top of your head. “I will never stop being protective of you or our baby.”

You smiled into her neck before pulling away to look at your wife. “No one is telling you to stop being protective baby. I love you Jane, you being protective is one of the many things I love about you.”

Jane smiled and pulled you into a loving kiss, you kissed her back and put everything into the kiss. “I love you too (Y/N).” She pulled you into another loving kiss.


End file.
